Let me go
by MeredySweet09
Summary: After a few years together. It’s possible for Sakura to have feelings for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto have been acting strange and Sasuke is talking to her more often now. NaruSakuSasu InoShika. Might included others.
1. Chapter 1

Let me go Summary: After a few years together. It's not impossible for Sakura to have feelings for both of her teammates. Naruto have been acting strange these days and Sasuke is talking to her more often now. And worse of all, She must choose between both of them when Sasuke found out that Naruto love Sakura as much as he do. Who will she choose? NaruSakuSasu. R&R. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. .'

Author's note: Hey guys, you can now vote who you think Sakura should be with. Naruto or Sasuke? That's your choice. R&R! . And one more. This is something like a songfic so in the end only one will stay in this story. So choose wisely but I might change my mind!

Ch 1: United again.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun!" said a pink haired girl as she waved her hands towards the two boys.

One of them have black hair and raven black eyes while the other one have blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Both of them turned back and give her a smile. Sakura return their smile with her sweet smile and ran towards them. Naruto greeted her first.

"How are you doing, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto giving her a cheeky smile.

"I am well. How's your mission doing, Sasuke-kun? I heard you went with Kakashi Sensei," said Sakura turning to her childhood crush.

"Well okay. There is nothing that I can't handle anyway," said Sasuke folding his arms.

"Well, I am just glad everything went well!" said Sakura smiling.

"Thanks…." said Sasuke.

"Hey, Hey! Sasuke-kun, you have any idea why Kakashi Sensei asked us to come here?" asked Naruto feeling very angry that Sakura just talk to Sasuke.

"I have no idea. After our mission in the village of mist, we went our separate ways," said Sasuke looking away.

"Well, if he doesn't show up what should we do?" asked Sakura.

"I know!" said Naruto with a sheepish smile, "We could all go to the ramen stall and have some ramen!"

"Well, I guess it's a good idea. Since we have nothing to do right, Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura looking at him.

Well, Naruto felt very angry that Sakura just pay attention to Sasuke. He felt like choking Sasuke. Then out of the blue, Kakashi popped out with the same old book in his hand. Sakura jumped back in surprise and accidentally fall on Naruto. Both Naruto and Sakura fell down.

"Ouch!" said Naruto lying on the floor, his head looking up.

"Oh! I am so, so, so sorry Naruto-kun," said Sakura in a very soft tone. She blushed a little.

Naruto looked at Sakura who is lying on his body. His face turned tomato red as he look away.

"Huh! Oh god, I am sorry. I must be heavy," said Sakura quickly standing up and looked at Kakashi Sensei.

Naruto too stand up. Naruto look at his teacher from head to toe. He looked just like 4 years ago. The book that was written by Jiraiya is still in his hand. His first impression was _'How long must he take to finish reading that book?' _ And _'One day, I will read that book. Only one more year to go' _

"Oh dear, sorry I scared you Sakura-chan," said Kakashi rubbing his head.

"Well, that's okay. Anyway why did you call us here?" asked Sakura.

"There is a small party going on next week. I want you guys to attend it. Its fun since it only happen once very ten years!" said Kakashi

"You could have just sent us an invitation card. You make me stand in the sun for a long time," said Sasuke coldly.

"Who called you to come to early?" asked Kakashi as he looks at Sasuke then Naruto. He seems to be parlayed in his position, "Yo! Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto still stood still, not moving a muscle. Kakashi walked towards him and look at him again. This time, it caught Naruto's attention.

"Huh? What's wrong?" asked Naruto, his face was still red.

"Nothing just wondering are you dead already or not," said Kakashi looking at him.

"WHAT!"

"Anyway since we are all here, let's have lunch together okay?" asked Kakashi.

"Alright!" said Sakura happily.

"Sure, why not," said Sasuke coldly

"Yeah! Ramen! Ramen!" shouted Naruto with joy.

"Pay separately" said Kakashi.

"No way! You called us out and make us stand in the sun for a long time. Then you want us to have lunch with you but pay separately," said Sasuke angrily.

"Okay, I was just kidding. I pay and Naruto if you eat more than 5 plates, you pay yourself," said Kakashi looking at naruto.

"Fine!" he said folding his hands.

So the four of them walked together to Naruto's favorite ramen stall. Naruto is really excited; Kakashi seems to be calm as for Sakura she is trying to get close to Sasuke as usual. But this time, Sasuke seems to like it. He is smiling as he looked at Sakura. When Naruto notice it, his excitement disappeared and anger took place.

But as usual, when they reached the ramen stall, Naruto totally forgot about the whole thing and started munching and eating his delicious ramen. He ate so fast that Sakura sweat dropped and giggled sometimes when he looked funny.

_These feelings in me are not possible right? Anyway, I will only love Sasuke with all my heart. But why did I felt the strangest feeling in my whole life when I fall on Naruto? No, I don't think, it's impossible for me to. _Thought Sakura as she ate her ramen slowly.

------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: They are 17 okay? If I am not wrong Jiraiya did say that book is only for 18 above. IF I am not wrong. No flames please!


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke's fever

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I wish I did.

Author's Note: Welcome back to a new chapter of Let Me Go! Hey guys, I have a small request. I now only have two pairings right? NaruSakuSasu and InoShika. Now you all are allowed to send a request of which pairings you want to have in this fanfiction. Cause I am out of ideas so I needed help ya know. Happy Reading and R&R And one more thing, sorry if I only write about NarutoSakuraSasuke. This is only for the first two chapter.

Ch 2: Sasuke's fever.

"Naruto-kun, this is your last plate or else you got to pay yourself," said Sakura looking at Naruto ordering his fifth plate of ramen.

"Don't care about him Sakura-chan. Besides its good for me!" said Kakashi with a grin

"Yeah, less one bill the pay, right Kakashi Sensei?" asked Sasuke looking a little annoyed.

"Of course and besides….I am sure Naruto will order another bowl of Ramen. He's totally obsessed with it. Hohoho" said Kakashi smiling.

"Another plate please," said Naruto wiping his mouth.

"B-bu-but Naruto-kun, you should stop or else it will not be a free lunch," said Sakura looking very worried.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Cancel my order please," said Naruto sighing, "Thanks Sakura-chan for reminding me,"

"No problem. Besides I want to see the look of Kakashi Sensei paying for our lunch for the first time," said Sakura cheekily

"Yeah. It will be very interesting, right Kakashi Sensei?" asked Sasuke

"Ah….why…..yeah," said Kakashi sweat dropping.

Everyone started to laugh including Kakashi and Sasuke. Naruto felt better now. Sakura is now more paying attention to him than Sasuke. He giggled evilly and secretly. _Sakura is not paying anymore attention to that damn Sasuke. Hee hee _He thought.

"I will be going home, okay?" said Sasuke standing up and walking away without saying goodbye

"…..Sasuke-kun…." Sakura whispered softly as she wants Sasuke to stay longer.

"Hey Sasuke, we will meet again on Friday in the same place okay?" asked Kakashi

"….Whatever" he replied coldly

"Why must we meet again?" asked Sakura

"To tell you a little about this party. Anyway I need to go too," said Kakashi

"If you are trying to escape from paying the bills, don't even think about it," said Sakura angrily

"Haha….no, not at all," Kakashi sweat dropped

"So pay up first before trying to escape!" said Sakura angrily

"Alright….just cool down," Kakashi grinned

"Looks like you can't escape eh?" Naruto grinned evilly

Then Kakashi give a small smile and then smoke appeared everywhere. After a while, he disappeared. Both Sakura and Naruto gaze at the empty chair and then sweat dropped.

"That stupid teacher!" said Sakura angrily

"Ah….Sakura….You know, I didn't bring any money out today," said Naruto giving a puppy dog eyes

"WHAT!" Sakura shouted loudly

She looked at the two owner of the shop who is dying to get paid for the food. Then, Sakura take a deep breathe and take out her purse and give them the money. They grinned happily as Sakura looked at her purse again. Now, she is broke.

"Thank you, please come again," they said together with a sheepish smile

-Friday

"Mmmmm" said Kakashi looking around, "It's very rare for Sasuke to be late. The sun is going to set soon,"

"Yeah, should we like go look for him. Maybe he is at home," said Naruto looking at Sakura

"Yeah! I will go and fetch him! Leave it to me!" said Sakura happily

"Sure be back quick," said Kakashi

"No problem, Sensei," said Sakura running away

"Aaahhh SAKURA!" shouted Naruto

"Yeah?" She stopped running and turned back

"Sasuke's house is that way," said Naruto pointing to the other way

"Hahahaha I know. I was just ……looking for my purse," said Sakura sweat dropping

"If she didn't come back let's have dinner together," said Kakashi

"No tricks this time," shouted Naruto

"Ya, Ya! No tricks. Hohohohoho," Kakashi laughed.

Then, she quickly ran to the right direction leaving Kakashi and Naruto laughing their heads out. When she reached Sasuke's house, she knocked on the door. But sadly, no one answered the door. She then decided to open the door. Luckily it wasn't lock. She peeped in and saw Sasuke lying on the floor unconscious.

She gasped and quickly ran towards him and kneeled down to look at him. She touched his forehead and it was very hot. Sakura looked around and panicked. At first, she doesn't know what to do. Then, after thinking for a while, she carried Sasuke to his bed and then ran towards the refrigerator and took some ice cubes out. She placed it in a bag and put it on Sasuke's forehead hoping his fever won't get any worse.

"Oh Sasuke-kun…." Sakura said as she sat down on a chair next to Sasuke's bed, "Please get well soon,"

Then, unconsciously Sasuke move a little, as if he wanted to get up. Sakura held him and push him down gently.

"Please Sasuke-kun. You need to rest," said Sakura.

Then all of a sudden, she noticed she is holding Sasuke's hand. She blushed a little

"Come to think of it, this is the first time I hold Sasuke-kun's hand. It's….." Sakura whispered as both her hands held Sasuke's, "….so nice. I never touched it before,"

Suddenly she felt a little hungry; she then looked around Sasuke's house. Then, she decided to make some porridge for herself and Sasuke if he ever wakes up. After having dinner, Sasuke still haven't wake up. He's sound asleep. She sat on the chair next to Sasuke and held his hands again. As soon as it is midnight, Sakura fell asleep on Sasuke's chest.

The next day, Sakura woke up and looked at Sasuke again. Then, she touched his forehead. His fever is gone! Happily Sakura give him a big smile. Then, she decided to leave. She knew her parents will be very worried about her. She stood up and warm up the porridge she cook last night, then she left the house. As soon as she walked out, Sasuke woke up and looked around.

_Who…..took care of me last night? Could it be Sakura? No, she couldn't have come last night. Besides she is supposed to meet Kakashi Sensei. Naruto? Impossible, he is too stupid to cook that porridge over there. Kakashi Sensei? No way, he must be busy reading that stupid book instead of cooking. Besides, his cooking is bad. _ Thought Sasuke as he gazed at the porridge.

Then he looked at the clock. It's only 6 o'clock in the morning. He decided to eat that porridge and then go out later and he did. He finished the porridge and took a short bath, then he walked out. As he was out, Sakura ran over towards him.

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura happily

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Did you came by yesterday?" asked Sasuke coldly

"Huh? I…." before she can say yes, Sasuke interrupted her

"Someone took care of me last night and….held my hand for a pretty long time too. I was a little blur that time but I can remember a little," he reply

_He remembered. I am so happy that he did. Although he don't know it was me. I am so glad. _

"Actually Sasuke-kun….I…."

"Cough, cough, cough," someone coughed behind Sakura.

She turned back and saw Kakashi smiling away with Naruto behind him.

"Good Morning Sasuke. I came to see how you are doing," said Kakashi as he coughed again.

"Oh my! You have a cold," said Sakura.

"So, it was Kakashi Sensei," said Sasuke, "Thanks,"

Sakura felt so angry at Kakashi for coming at the wrong time. She glared angrily at him. Her other self wanted to choke him. Noticing the death glare Sakura gave him, he smile and said.

"Sakura, you need to take care of a sick person not get angry at him,"

"How can you say that, you stupid teacher!" said Sakura angrily giving him a punch on his cheek.

As he was sick, he couldn't evade her attack and ended up on the floor. Sasuke and Naruto Sweat dropped.

Author's crap: The end! Tell me what you think? I know it is like a doushinji 'Snow Lady' but hey, it's a little different. R&R and sorry for a late updates!


End file.
